


Heat of the Night

by tiredScribe



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredScribe/pseuds/tiredScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake, an Omega, going through his regular heat cycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote from my ABOstuck blog.

The darkness helps so immensely.

Headache dulling into a faint pounding sensation as he lay in his bed, warm bottle between his thighs as a pack filled with ice lay over his heated skin, smoothing out the ache and pain that yearns for him to become knotted and mated. But, he would never give in to such animalistic urges. 

Not yet at least.

To be an unmated Omega through the heat cycle that comes once a month, it’s incredibly difficult to keep things settled down and calm. Even subjecting himself to isolation from everyone, including his Omega cousin, John. But, it was better that way. Being alone and in the darkness, allowing his mind to slip and wander.

Eventually he’d have to make his way to the kitchen to reheat the bottle, maybe a cold shower as well. If he could walk that is. 

Due to the tingling in his legs, the numb sensation coming from them as a rush of heat soon crashes itself up his spine causing a gasp to fall from his lips. Body quivering as a whine pulls from his throat, legs doing a quick spasm before he takes deep breaths and mellows out the best he can.

The erection pressed firmly against the cotton and spandex of his boxer briefs not helping the least little bit. A pool of slick exiting his ass and soaking into the fabric of his underwear and sheets. 

He wanted to feel the sensation of touch.

Though as terribly as Jake wanted to touch himself and relieve the pressure, he knew that once he went down that road, there would be no return. And he didn't want that. Or more so the case of carpel tunnel that he was possibly going to receive.

Willing back the rushes of euphoria and the tingle of pleasure rushing down his spine, Jake closed his eyes, feeling that, perhaps if he just went to sleep, everything would be alright. As so, he did; and off to sleep he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
